


Enemy's Caress

by OmniaVanitus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-12
Updated: 2005-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniaVanitus/pseuds/OmniaVanitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has his wicked way with his new pet, but not without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy's Caress

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender or any of the character thereof, but I do claim the creative liberties to this story. 

* * *

Sharp teeth bit down, abruptly ending the painfully rough kiss. The fire prince pulled back, angrily wiping away the blood that trickled from his lip and glared down at the crimson stain now smeared on his fist. As his tongue darted out to lick the small wound, the prince gave a cruel smirk, and backhanded the young man trapped beneath him.

The resonating yelp echoed off the walls, and only served to fuel the prince’s lust as he ground down into the boy’s body, letting the friction drive him more insane. He closed his eyes to savor the sensations, but was soon knocked off balance as a fist shot up and struck his jaw hard.

As the fire prince fell to the cold steel floor, his prisoner fled from the bed, hoping to make it to freedom, only to have his escape cut off by a wall of fire that had suddenly flared up before him. He flung his arms up in front of him, trying to shield himself from the flames that wanted to lick and burn his skin, and cried out as strong arms wrapped around his frame as eager hands ripped at his clothes.

Zuko taunted his new pet as he continued to work the clothing from the struggling boy’s body. “Come now, Sokka. You could enjoy this you know.” Sokka, however, only twisted and struggled harder in Zuko’s arms, managing to elbow the arrogant prince hard enough to allow him to flee his capture’s slackened embrace.

Leaping over the dying embers, he tried once more to escape the fire prince’s quarters, banging his fists against the steel door that refused to bend to his dire need to escape, and it was all too soon before he felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck to slam his skull against the unyielding door.

As Zuko drove the boy’s head into the door once again, he could feel his captive’s strength abandon him and legs became rubbery, making it easy for the fire prince to pin his soon to be lover against the door. Sokka, his vision now clouded by dizziness, could do little more than focus on the pain that cascaded from the point of impact.

Placing his palm on the door, Zuko used his powers to heat the metal, and in only a matter of moments, Sokka’s whimpers turned into to pained screams as the flesh on his face began to burn. His futile struggles renewed once more until Zuko finally pulled him away from the burning door, throwing him to floor.

He was in pain; his cheek, head, and chest throbbed and ached where the heated metal door had burned through the clothing. He stared up into the dark ceiling, dreading the inevitable, and wishing for it to be done and over with quickly.

The fire prince knelt over his captive and began once more to remove the remainder of the clothing. He leaned back, discarding the last article of clothing, and looked down at the beautiful body beneath him. ‘Yes,’ he thought to himself, ‘he will do nicely.’ He let his hand caress the tan skin of the boy’s chest, pleased to see the dark reddened tint left behind from his little demonstration.

He let his head fall, replacing his searching hands with his tongue, enjoying the taste as he licked his way up the tender flesh to the sensitive neck. He answered Sokka’s involuntary whimpers by again trying to convince him that he could enjoy this . . . opportunity, only to have Sokka look away, unable to face the indignity of his situation.

Prince Zuko chuckled lightly and murmured, “We will see how long you can deny your own pleasure,” before he began to kiss his way back down Sokka’s body, stopping when he reached his chest. He licked the boy’s sternum, letting his tongue trail to a sensitive nipple, he sucked the flesh into his mouth; his tongue running circles around the hard nub, and smirked as he heard a shuddering breath escape his pet’s lips.

Switching nipples, Zuko let his hands wander down further to stroke the slumbering member, making the boy jerk under him, trying yet again to flee his enemy’s touch, but quickly stiffened as the fist wrapped around him tightened painfully and yanked.

Sokka hissed sharply, before biting his tongue to keep from crying out; his breathing had all but stopped. “You will lie still and enjoy your treatment. Or perhaps you would rather I turn you over to my men. It has been awhile since their last shore leave. I have no doubt they would find satisfaction in your…comforts.” Zuko released his grip on Sokka’s member and moved to stand up, but Sokka grabbed his shoulders and brought him back down. It was bad enough to suffer at the hands of one fire bender, but to go through this with an entire crew . . . ?

“I knew you would see it my way,” Zuko cooed into the boy’s ear as he continued his ministrations, making Sokka whimper as his abused member was grasped again. The light forceful strokes made him aware of his helplessness, as well as the burning tingle that began to spread and settle in his groin.

Sokka stared up into the ceiling, closing his eyes and mind to the feel of Zuko’s hands and tongue, and the consuming fire that continued to spread through his body. He retreated into his mind, letting all sensations fade from him, and soon the metalworking of the room faded, and Sokka was no longer there enduring the pleasure set on by his tormentor.

Zuko looked up from the nipple he’d been sucking, pleased to see his defiant pet was now finally submitting, but Sokka wasn’t there.

Instead, he was back home, gone away and safe from the fire nation, safe from harm, safe from Zuko’s “loving caresses.” Now he was with his friends and family, even Aang was there with him. He could see himself beam with pride as his tribesmen gathered around him to congratulate him for the greatest kill of a large bull seal. He could even hear them cheer, ‘You’re the best worrier among us,’ as they celebrated his victory.

Sokka gasped suddenly as his imagined surroundings froze in place. He could feel something warm and wet enveloping him and could even hear the gentle sucking noises. His hand grasped the soft hair as he looked down, anxious to see who was giving him such adoration. It was her, his little warrior geisha, Suki. The first girl he had ever kissed was here with him. “Hnn,” he moaned, as she continued to suck him, her tongue flicking over his sensitive head, swirling him around in her mouth. His fists tightened in her hair and as his climax approached, as he dumbly groaned out her name. “Hn, Suki!”

Zuko stopped, letting the throbbing organ fall from his mouth. This fool had cried out, but it was not his name. He glared down at the boy whose eyes were glazed over from pleasure. He leaned down, ignoring Sokka’s whimpers for completion, and whispered into his ear. “You can’t block me out forever, not when I’m inside you.” The fire prince quickly grabbed Sokka’s legs, pulling them wide apart and readied himself at the tight and unprepared opening.

Searing pain brought him out of his disillusioned haze as Sokka’s imagined world crashed down around him and his lovely Suki became consumed in raging fires, only to emerge as the angered prince of the fire nation. He gasped as he was stretched painfully apart, forced to accommodate Zuko’s princehood, and clutched his abuser’s shoulders, hoping it would anchor him against the pain, but to no avail.

Zuko grunted and growled as he buried himself deep inside the tight warmth of his forced love, feeling the fresh blood coat his aching erection. He fell across Sokka’s chest, too drowned in the pleasure to hold himself up, even as he continued to thrust with abandon.

Sokka whimpered, gritting his teeth in refusal to beg or plead for him to stop, even as disgust began to set into his being. Eventually though, the pain finally began to ebb away, leaving numbed pleasure behind as his prostate was stroked unmercifully as Zuko continued his rough and painfully care free thrusts, and it wasn’t long before he gasped and came, spurting his seed on both of them.

Zuko began to blindly gnaw on his lover’s neck and shoulder until his own climax came and receded all too quickly, though it was quite a while before he became aware of surroundings again. He was still buried inside the boy beneath him and slowly removed himself, smirking into Sokka’s neck when he looked away, refusing to see the man who had just brutalized him. “Perhaps next time you will be more willing, yes?” And with that, he quickly stood and dressed.

As the fire bender left, Sokka slowly rolled onto his side, curling into a fetal position, letting the air cool his tender backside; it hurt to move. He felt empty, both physically and emotionally, and he ignored the blood and semen that trickled from his body. His mind faded as he let the haze of unconsciousness sweep over him. He hoped Aang and Katara were ok. He hoped he would see them again.


End file.
